


limits

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Peter Parker, Crying, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Top Tony Stark, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Tony has something that he thinks Peter might like to try. Peter enjoys it far more than he ever thought he would.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 336
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	limits

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Starker Summer Bingo, and fills the prompt 'sounding' on my bingo card. Enjoy!

Tony noticed, quite a while ago, that whenever he was sucking Peter off, the boy went particularly limp when he passed his tongue over the very tip of the head, or lapped precome from the slit.

That wasn’t anything unusual, since that part was usually pretty sensitive, but the more Tony experimented with the area the more he realized that it wasn’t just general sensitivity, and it wasn’t just the head of Peter’s pretty cock.

So he made Peter an offer to see if his theories were right, and to his satisfaction, Peter agreed to try what he suggested.

The next time their goodnight kiss and cuddle turned into something more akin to heavy petting, Tony pulled back to look at Peter with an inquiring smile. His hand on Peter’s cock squeezed gently, and Peter’s eyes fluttered shut as he groaned softly in the back of his throat.

Tony loved seeing that, and it made him all the more excited to see what he thought he would see once he brought out the toys he’d bought especially for this occasion.

“Wanna try something new tonight?” Tony purred against Peter’s collarbone where he pressed a soft kiss.

Peter hummed, and it was all the verbal agreement he was going to get, for now.

“What is it?” Peter asked.

Tony extracted himself from their embrace and stepped out of bed. He made a beeline for the walk-in and returned with a small, oblong, black box, that visibly piqued Peter’s curiosity. He handed it to the boy, who opened it to reveal the six silver rods inside with silver rings on one end, only a few inches long but all different girths, from something about as thin as a screwdriver to one as thick as a finger.

Peter’s brows knitted together before he even looked up at Tony.

“What is this?” he asked.

Tony tried not to grin too widely as he climbed back onto bed and started helping Peter out of his underwear where he sat up against the headboard.

“Those, my little spiderling, are sounds.”

Clearly Peter had never heard of them before. He didn’t look any more enlightened than he had when he’d first opened the box, brows still furrowed and eyes inquisitive on Tony.

“Fetch me the lube please?” Tony asked, and gave a little kiss to the head of Peter’s cock. It hadn’t yet flagged, and Tony thought that it wasn’t going to – but they had yet to find out.

Peter did as he’d been told and twisted toward the bedside table to grab one of the bottles of lube from the top drawer, and he handed it to Tony. Tony poured some out onto his hand and spread it over Peter’s cock when he’d warmed it on his palm. Still, Peter hissed at the coolness, and Tony gave a consolatory kiss to the inside of his thigh.

Tony instructed Peter to hand him the smallest sound, which he proceeded to slick up with lube as well under Peter’s watchful, curious but cautious eye.

“Do you trust me?” Tony asked Peter.

Peter pulled a face. “With my life. Duh.”

“Good. Then let me show you something I think you’re going to like.”

Peter was quiet and just watched Tony’s hand on his cock, which meant that although he might have still been a little apprehensive, because he always was when Tony wouldn’t exactly tell him what they were about to do except for that he thought Peter would like it, he did want him to continue. After all, so far Tony had been spot on with everything new he wanted to try. Peter had always liked it. And he did trust him, very much.

Tony positioned the dull end of the pin to the little hole in the head of Peter’s cock and circled it gently, and Peter immediately gasped at the sensation.

It was true that that particular spot had always been more sensitive than the rest of his cock. And now Tony was taking advantage of it. Slowly but surely, even if not entirely consciously, Peter began to realize what it was that Tony was going to do with all of those little silver dowels.

And sure enough, soon Tony stopped the circular motion, and gently pushed the pin inside, and Peter watched astonishedly how it disappeared inside his cock.

But the sensation was what really did it for him.

He could barely stop his writhing, his toes flexing and muscles tensing and legs twitching as he felt how the cold travelled down his urethra, slowly inching toward his bladder. It stopped when the ring touched to Peter’s cock, effectively blocking him up, and Peter moaned when Tony linked his finger through the ring and subsequently twisted it.

He threw his head back, pushing hard against the pillow behind him as if that would ease the wonderful pressure that the toy inside of him was creating. It was in vain.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Peter hissed, hands not quite knowing where to grasp but trying to grab at whatever he could reach. One hand found the bedsheets, while the other found Tony’s arm, the one with which he was now slowly twisting the pin. He wasn’t trying to stop him though. Wouldn’t dare. If anything, he wanted him to continue, and give him… “More. Please.”

Clearly, Tony didn’t have to be told twice. He grinned, and kissed at the head of Peter’s cock once, just next to the ring, and he slowly began pulling the toy out again.

It was arguably an even stranger feeling than when it went in, but still so very good, so very welcome. Peter nearly doubled over with the pleasure of it, cursing again until the toy was fully out, and his cock dropped against his belly when Tony let go, thick and aching.

“Good to see you’re taking it so well,” Tony purred, “That was only the beginning. The first one is always easiest.”

He took the second one, lathered it up same as the first, and wasted no time getting it into Peter. And like he’d said, this one didn’t go as smoothly, needing a little twisting and turning and gentle prodding before it sank in like the first one had. Peter was mesmerized watching it disappear into his cock, his little peehole stretching around it, helpless. Nothing like this had ever been done to it, and Peter wondered if it would ever be the same again. Especially if they made it to the biggest dowel.

It should have frightened or disturbed Peter that he frankly didn’t care what would happen to it at all.

It felt too good. Far too good. And Peter didn’t want that feeling to go away.

When he’d gotten used to the second size, with Tony slowly pumping it in and out of him, movements always cautious and keeping a close eye on Peter in case he was uncomfortable and he needed to pull out – but Peter showed no signs of discomfort. Only pleasure.

The discomfort only really came with the fourth pin. The third was manageable after Tony had taken his time with the second one, but the forth seemed significantly larger in size, and it took Peter’s body some getting used to. He had to adjust. The stretch was magnificent, he had to admit, but he was growing more and more sensitive.

Tony took his sweet time and eventually the toy settled all the way inside Peter, who now lay panting against the pillows, already boneless but still grabbing at the bedsheets, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

He’d never been more hard in his life. He knew that much.

After seeing how much Peter struggled to take the fourth size, Tony suggested they leave it at that, but Peter was greedy now. He’d seen himself take this, so now he wanted more. He wanted to see exactly how far he could go, how far Tony could stretch him. He was starting to realize that if there was one thing he always seemed to like, it was being pushed to his limits. And this was definitely pushing his limits.

“Just tell me if it’s too much,” tony eventually conceded, and took the fourth toy out to the sound of Peter’s wanton moans and got the fifth one ready.

Peter couldn’t believe his body took it. He couldn’t believe that his cock stretched around the dowel like that, time after time, adjusting to the size and allowing the new coolness to travel down. So much lube had been added that he was almost convinced he could feel it in his bladder, and that, too, was something he never thought he’d find as arousing as he did.

Peter screamed when Tony forced in the sixth one. He didn’t allow Tony to stop though. And if the look on the other man’s face was anything to go by, Peter could say with confidence that Tony liked it very much, too. Hell, he’d seen him rut against the mattress or his own thigh a few times. He could imagine that Tony was hard as a rock himself.

It surprised Peter that he hadn’t come yet, because it had built up past the point of orgasm and into something he couldn’t quite explain. Overstimulation was at the heart of it, and yet Peter didn’t want Tony to stop.

“I want to fuck you,” Tony told Peter breathlessly when the toy was finally in and tears were running down Peter’s cheeks, his expression pinched and breath coming quickly.

“Please,” Peter could only breathe out the words, voice barely above a whisper.

He couldn’t move on his own volition even if he tried, so Tony helped him put a pillow under his hips and angle him in a way that would allow him easy access. He kept one hand around Peter’s cock with a finger through the ring keeping the sound in place, while his other hand pushed down his jeans to reveal that he was, indeed, hard and leaking. He lubed himself up quickly, and nudged the head of his cock against Peter’s hole.

The feeling of being breached unstretched was nothing compared to what was going on with his cock. And Peter was already crying anyway, overwhelmed with painful pleasure. The feelings combined would have thrown him over the edge if it hadn’t been for the toy inside of him, effectively keeping him from doing anything until Tony allowed him to.

And that… Oh, god, _that_. That was it.

Peter keened when Tony’s cock brushed up against his prostate, sending a fresh wave of desperate tears down his cheeks. The man’s hand started to move up and down his cock, stroking him while the toy was still inside, and occasionally pulling it out an inch to give Peter the illusion of oncoming freedom only to push it back in again.

He did that for a little while, stroking Peter’s cock with one hand and toying with the ring with the other while he rocked into him to chase his own pleasure. When he pulled out completely, Peter nearly yelped, his breath catching in his throat at the sudden feeling of emptiness, and when he looked down he just about caught sight of his hole, stretched out and slick with lube – but that didn’t last very long. Tony grabbed at his cock with one hand and promptly, without any kind of warning, shoved his index finger into his abused urethra.

Peter cried out. Tony’s finger was thicker than the toy, and would only fit until the second knuckle, but it was a different sensation altogether.

And it was… _oh_. Oh, it was wonderful.

Tony pumped his finger like he was stretching him up, as if Peter was about to take his cock. He knew that it wouldn’t be possible, but god, part of him kind of wanted it to be possible.

Peter was shaking, tears blurring his vision and his body limp with exhaustion, but his muscles still protested on their own volition, twitching and jumping and trying so desperately to force his body to come. But as long as Tony didn’t allow him to, it wouldn’t happen.

Tony fucked into both holes until Peter was absently aware that he was showing signs of nearing orgasm. And when Tony came, he promptly pulled his finger out and stroked Peter’s cock roughly while pushing his pulsating cock up against the boy’s prostate deep inside of him, and there was nothing else for Peter to do except follow him suit – spilling hotly across his own stomach, the spurts slow and thick, dribbling out of his abused peehole until he was absolutely spent.

Tony slowly pulled out, and as the cherry on top, dipped down to take Peter’s wrecked cock into his mouth to suckle at the damage he’d inflicted, and help Peter through the aftershocks.

He cleaned Peter up, and cleaned the toys before storing them away, and when he came back to Peter in the bed and glanced at the boy’s cock, he was satisfied to see that it was already relaxing back into something a little more normal.

Peter looked more satisfied than he’d ever been.

“How was that?” Tony asked when he went to lie down next to him and pull him close, which Peter happily allowed, giving a contented sigh.

“I have no words,” Peter replied sleepily, “Just wanna do it again, and again, and again, and again, and again…” He trailed off, and Tony laughed softly.

“So the finger wasn’t too much?”

Peter moaned for emphasis. “It wasn’t _enough_.”

Tony thought about that for a moment, and with a grin, he pressed a loving kiss to Peter’s forehead.

“That’s great to hear, baby. Next time will be fun. I have a cute little bullet vibrator that I think you might like.”


End file.
